


Undone Goodbyes

by stardropdream



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zashiki-Warashi came to Ame-Warashi crying, all she could do was shield her from the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ June 9, 2009.

Zashiki-Warashi found Ame-Warashi. There were tears in her eyes.   
  
“Child,” the rain spirit began, hurrying to her and grasping her elbows, pulling her close and looking down at her, looking more than worried. “Child, what has happened?”   
  
“I went to see him,” Zashiki-warashi whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks. There was no question as to who ‘him’ was.   
  
Ame-Warashi was immediately on the defensive. “What did he do to you?”  
  
Her grip on the vestal spirit tightened, gloved hands curling around the crook of her elbows, taking a step closer to her. Blue hair hung in her eyes and her umbrella lay forgotten at her side. She frowned, deeply, the look of concern melting away into a look of agitation and anger. She would wage war against this human, if necessary.  
  
But the zashiki-warashi was shaking her head quickly, fast enough that her hat fell off and in her hair she wore only the winged barrettes that human had given her. “He didn’t do anything,” she protested, and then her voice dropped as she bit back a choked sob, “But that’s just it.”   
  
“What?” Ame-Warashi asked, cautious. “You wanted him to… do something?”  
  
She barely swallowed her rage.   
  
Zashiki-Warashi shook her head again, hair flapping from side to side. She lifted her hands, clenching them together and pressing them over her chest, just above her heart. She tried to speak, but merely ended up sobbing instead.   
  
“He—” she choked out before her parched throat cracked and she ducked her head in shame, crying.   
  
Ame-Warashi knew better than to demand anything from the other spirit when she was like that, so she brushed her fingers softly over her biceps, brushing hair from her tear-stained cheeks and tucking it daintily behind her ear. She frowned, biting back her snide remarks about this blasted human that would dare make Zashiki-Warashi cry.   
  
“He couldn’t see me,” she managed at last.  
  
Ame-Warashi froze. She blinked once, staring at Zashiki-Warashi in unsuppressed shock.   
  
“He…” the rain spirit considered her words very carefully, for the sake of Zashiki-Warashi’s fragile feelings. “…So his wish was granted.”   
  
Zashiki-Warashi’s knees gave out and she sunk to the ground, Ame-Warashi right there with her, lowering her down gently so she wouldn’t hurt herself. Once there, the young spirit threw her arms around her friend’s shoulders and sobbed against her chest. Ame-Warashi wrapped her arms lightly around her waist, drawing her closer until their bodies were flushed together. She ran one hand through the girl’s hair before picking up the forgotten umbrella and holding it over her so that the rain that had just started to fall wouldn’t get her wet.   
  
“Oh, child,” she whispered, her voice heartbroken for this poor spirit’s feelings, not for the boy who had left them behind.   
  
“I…” Zashiki-Warashi tried.  
  
“Wait, for now, don’t speak,” Ame-Warashi suggested, stroking the girl’s hair more, curling her gloved fingers through silky black hair and cradling her head. She kissed the girl’s temple, blue eyes falling shut as she held her shuttering body, her broken sobs the only sound over the pitter patter of rain drops.   
  
After a long moment, she was able to speak, shakily: “I know it was his wish but I… I’ll miss him.”   
  
Ame-Warashi squeezed her, because she wasn’t sure what to say to that.   
  
“I know, child.” Still cradling her head, she protected her from the rain but could not protect her from the pain in her heart. “I know.”


End file.
